


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Vision wasn't supposed to love Wanda Maximoff.





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

"This Wasn't Supposed To Happen"

By darthelwig

++++

He wasn't supposed to love her. 

That wasn't what he was created for. He was created to protect all of humanity, not focus his being on one woman, not want her safe above all others. He wasn't supposed to love her. 

He wasn't human. He was born from artificial flesh and metal, and a stone of infinite power. There was not another being in the universe like him. He was meant to be one, and have one focus, but she had become important. She had become another focus. A distraction from his original goal. He wasn't supposed to love her. 

But how could he not? She was everything he could ever want. She was willful, spirited, kind, intelligent, thoughtful, and wise beyond her years. She was beautiful, her face and form both exquisite by any standards. He wasn't supposed to love her, but how could he not?

She made him feel like a part of something, simply by including him as a part of her life. She made him human just by treating him like a man. For her, he wanted to be one. For her, he would put aside his mission, if she needed it. He was beholden to no one, and then he was dedicated to her. He could curse himself for his weakness, because he wasn't supposed to love her.

But it felt so good to be with her. It felt so good to hold her in his heart. He was weak, because now he needed her. She filled him with strength in all ways except for that one. He could never let her go. He wasn't supposed to love her, but he never wanted to stop. 

It was his secret, which was his only saving grace. She didn't know, no one knew, the depth of what he felt. No one knew he would lay down his life for her. No one knew he would save her life above anyone else's. No one knew how often his thoughts were on her. Had they known, they might have worried. They might think of him as flawed. Was he flawed? He wasn't supposed to love her, but it didn't feel like a flaw. It felt like he was whole. 

She was his light now, and his guiding star. His life revolved around hers, and he would have it no other way. His head said he wasn't supposed to love her, but his heart screamed her name.


End file.
